One Small Step
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Martin's Chair," by Theinsanefangirl (written by permission). After seeing Neil Armstrong on television, Niles tells Daphne what he remembers about the night of the famous moon landing. One-shot. Rating is for innuendo.


**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to Rose (**Theinsanefangirl**) for allowing me to "borrow" some details from her story, "Martin's Chair." I just felt like Daphne deserved to know that Niles was thinking of her long before he ever knew her. So, this is what I came up with, and I hope it lives up to the original! :)

Niles flipped through channels, feeling bored. He knew he should be treasuring every moment of this time with Daphne and their son, but it wasn't something he was used to. Normally, in the evenings, he had a ton of paperwork to take care of. But he'd gotten caught up on his patient files for the first time in several weeks. This feeling of having nothing to do was strange.

"Well, I just put David to bed," Daphne informed her husband as she walked downstairs. "I know I'm his mum, and I'm probably biased, but he really does look like a little angel."

Niles smiled. Daphne had taken to motherhood immediately. She'd had her doubts, but Niles always knew taking care of others was what she did best. Daphne sat beside him, and Niles put an arm around her. Suddenly, he was glad to be here, and not in his study.

_Tonight, astronaut Neil Armstrong remembers his historic walk on the moon_, an announcer said on the TV. The iconic image of Armstrong in a space suit, bouncing around on the moon could be seen on the screen.

"You know, I can remember exactly where Frasier and I were when that happened," Niles said to his wife.

"Really? Where?"

As he spoke, Niles could still remember it all vividly. "Dad called us in from our room to watch the moon landing on TV. Frasier and I were mad, because were right in the middle of writing an opera."

Daphne couldn't help laughing at the image of her husband and brother-in-law, trying to write an opera while still in elementary school. It seemed the Crane boys were adults from the start.

Niles saw Daphne's smile, and he couldn't help smiling back. "We didn't get far, of course, because we kept bickering. We couldn't agree on the characters or the plot."

Though she knew the moon landing was a major historical event, Daphne was more interested in hearing about the opera Niles and Frasier had been writing. Her husband was usually very reluctant to share stories about his childhood. "Well, what did you want to write about?"

"I thought it should be about a man named Thadeus, who was desperately in love with a woman named Daphne."

Daphne gave him a skeptical look, though she was grinning. "Daphne? You were really going to use my name?"

"Yes, I swear!" Niles raised his arms in mock surrender. "Do you see blood coming out of here?" He pointed to his nose. The slightest untruth could trigger a nosebleed in seconds.

Reluctantly, Daphne agreed that he must be telling the truth. "What made you pick that name?"

Niles shrugged. "I don't really know. I just thought it was a beautiful name, and it would inevitably belong to a beautiful woman. Obviously, I was right." He leaned forward to kiss his wife.

Daphne sighed, realizing for the umpteenth time how much she loved Niles, and how lucky she was to be married to him. She couldn't quite think what to say, so she merely snuggled even closer to him on the couch. Niles didn't seem to mind the silence. In fact, he gave her a gentle, affectionate squeeze.

On the TV, Neil Armstrong was talking about his experiences as the first American on the moon. "You know, I never noticed this before, but the same night Frasier and I were bickering about whether or not there should be a Daphne in our opera, a man landed on the _moon_." Niles glanced knowingly over at his wife.

"Niles, are you suggesting that you might be psychic?" Daphne teased.

Niles shrugged. "Well, it's quite a coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

"You know, I've always thought there had to be some reason I was sent to your brother's," Daphne said. "At the time, of course, I thought it was because your father needed me. I just never imagined you would be the real reason." This time, it was Daphne who initiated the kiss.

The feeling of Daphne's lips on his made Niles sigh. "When you came into our lives, we knew you were there to help. You were a godsend right from the beginning, the way you helped Frasier and Dad learn to get along. But what you did for me, showing me the first real kindness and friendship I'd seen in years...it's something I don't think I can ever repay."

Daphne looked into his eyes, thinking of all the things he'd given her. Not only had he given her a sense of financial security she'd never known, he'd also blessed her with a beautiful baby. And there was also his unconditional love. All of it added up to more than she could ever count, and certainly it was much greater than what she deserved. "Niles...I think we should continue this discussion upstairs," she whispered.

Niles nodded, understanding exactly what this meant. Moments later, they were walking upstairs, hand in hand. Though no words were spoken, both could feel a sense of excitement. When they reached their bedroom, Niles placed a hand on the knob, kissing his wife at the same time. "I guess this is only right. After all, Neil Armstrong got to make _his_ moon landing, and now, I get to make mine." With a grin, he opened the door and led Daphne in. Sure, this was something they'd done countless times since they'd been married, but they never grew tired of it.

_Hm_, Niles thought as he and Daphne began to slowly undress. _Maybe I ought to catch up on my paperwork a bit more often_.

**The End**


End file.
